


Right in the Kisser

by MysticTrashHeap (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Mafia AU, modern day mafia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MysticTrashHeap
Summary: Fishnets and guns and the underworld. MC did not expect to become a part of something so serious when she agreed to interview at the cabaret her cousin worked at. Things start to change fast for the girl when she finds out what exactly goes down behind the scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day mafia au. Some slightly out of character otome boys.

She shifted hesitantly in her seat, biting her lip and tapping her fingers against her knee. "I don't know about this..."

 

"Come on. You said you needed a job. And I _know_ you don't have it in you to go back to the factory."

 

"But...a cabaret?"

 

"Oh _please_. Don't get all uptight."

 

MC sighed and brought her knees up closer to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I'm not uptight. You know I don't care about those kinds of things. It's just that...um...I don't know if I have the talent for this sort of work."

 

"You don't have to perform! You could just be a waitress. Listen, Daddy is really nice. He even performs with us sometimes. He's a bit of a flirt but he's really not bad. If anyone ever gets too handsy or rude he always kicks them out. The pay is good, too."

 

MC bit her lip. "But, um...'Daddy?' Isn't that a bit..."

 

"It's nothing to fret over. It's just a nickname because he's a bit...overprotective sometimes, ya know?"

 

She sighed and tilted her head back against the chair. "I don't know..."

 

"Come on, it'll be fun. You'll get to spend time with me and you'll have a job and you won't have to go crawling to your mother for money."

 

"I will _never_ go crawling to her."

 

She frowned at the laughter in her ear. "So should I set up an interview?"

 

"...sure. Why not?"

 

MC winced at the sudden squeal and held the phone from her ear for a moment, waiting for her cousin to calm down.

 

"I'll talk to Daddy after my shift and let you know, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"And don't be nervous. I know you would do great! Oh, and-" There was swearing suddenly and the distant sound of a car horn. "Shit, my ride is here. I'll catch you later."

 

_Click_.

MC sighed and put her phone down. Well...this was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

MC bit her lip as she stared at the building. It was subdued, only one elegant sign indicating that it was the correct place. She had probably walked past it a thousand times without realizing that it was a cabaret.

 

She felt nervous.

 

What was it like inside? What was the owner like? Were there a lot of people in there now?

 

She took a deep breath and tried to steel herself. She would be fine. Maerin had worked there for over a year now and she had never been hurt or anything. She could do this. Besides, it was just an interview. She had gone to a hundred of interviews. She would be _fine_.

 

MC squared her shoulders and opened the door, forcing the nervousness out of her expression.

 

She didn't have a chance to look around before she was pulled into a tight hug, her cousin squealing in her ear.

 

"M-Maerin!" She tried to untangle herself from the embrace. "You're squishing me!"

 

"Oh, sorry!" The girl pulled away, a huge grin on her freckled face. "I'm so happy you agreed to this!"

 

"Um...yeah." MC straightened her dress, smoothing the wrinkles before glancing at her cousin.

 

It was the first time she had ever seen the girl in her work uniform. It was...well, she looked _good_. The corset emphasized her figure perfectly and she actually really admired how pretty the bloomers were. Were they silk? They looked so plush...

 

She snapped her attention back to her babbling cousin as her hand was grabbed.

 

"You look great, by the way." Maerin grinned and pulled her through cabaret. "Come on, Daddy is waiting."

 

She felt a pulse of nervousness run through her and took a deep breath. Calm. She needed to be calm.

 

Maerin led her past a stage quickly; MC only caught a glimpse of a girl slowly descending into the splits. She wondered briefly what sort of shows were put on. Her pondering was stopped, though, when Maerin came to a halt in front of a door and turned to her. Her cousin's smile was so bright and encouraging.

 

"You're going to do fine," Maerin whispered to her as she touched her cheek lightly. "Don't worry."

 

MC took a deep breath and nodded, firmly squishing down the anxiety that was welling up in her. Maerin smiled once more before turning to the door and knocking.

 

"Daddy, it's Ember. I've brought her."

 

Ember? Was that Maerin's stage name?

 

"Come in."

 

Oh, that voice...it wasn't as scary as she imagined. MC bit her lip one last time, her hand smoothing her dress once again. She forced a polite smile on her face as Maerin opened the door and gently pushed her inside.

 

She wasn't quite sure what she had expected the owner to look like...but it definitely wasn't this. She could feel her cheeks heat up just a bit as she looked at him. He was...handsome. He was _very_ handsome.

 

"Oh, my, my." He grinned and beckoned her forward with a curled finger. "Ember said you were cute, but I didn't expect you to look this good."

 

She couldn't help the flush of her cheeks. He laughed and pointed to the chair in front of the desk. "Have a seat. Thank you for bringing her, Ember. You can go back to work now."

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

MC clasped her hands together as she heard the door open and shut behind her. His gaze made her want to squirm. Such unusual eyes...

 

"So...you're MC?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Did you bring a resume?"

 

"Oh, yes, sir." MC quickly took her resume from her bag and handed to him with (what she hoped was) a friendly smile.

 

The man leaned back in his seat and began flicking through it, a lazy look on his face. She wondered what his name was. Surely she would know it sometime...right? She didn't want to think of him as "Daddy."

 

"Not bad." She bit the inside of her cheek as his gaze flicked over to her. "Ember mentioned that you might be more interested in a waitress position."

 

"Yes, sir." She fought the urge to clear her throat and smiled. "I've waitressed before and I don't think I quite have the talent to perform."

 

"Really?" He let the resume drop the desk and tapped at it lately. "You know this would be different from a diner, right?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"You have to be a polite and charming little darling for our guests. A flirt that can keep up with conversation and stroke their egos while handling their drinks and food." He crossed his arms and eyed her. "You can be a waitress and keep the interaction minimal. But that means being on your feet more and serving more people. Or you can be an attendant and stick to fewer customers. You would have to be more attentive to them, though."

 

MC nodded politely, waiting for him to continue.

 

"A girl like you..." He tapped the resume again. "You're educated, I can see that. You could do well with some of our dandies if you applied yourself. I've heard from Ember about your family situation."

 

She felt her eyes widen and took a deep breath, fixing smile on her face. "Oh, have you?"

 

"You come from a bougie family but you were kicked out for not wanting to marry some old geezer." He smiled at her, tilting his head to the side. "So I trust you know how to handle yourself around boring men who like to talk too much about themselves and show off to a cute young thing."

 

She brought her hand up to her lips, desperately trying to hide a giggle that wanted escape. MC cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, sir. I do have experience in that."

 

"Oh, that is a gorgeous smile." He winked at her and she felt herself loosen up a tiny bit. "If you do this you'll spend your nights pouring drinks, lighting cigars, flirting, and inflating egos. It might not sound like much, but it can be a bit draining."

 

"I understand, sir."

 

"I try to keep a strict eye on our guests. Most of them are generally respectful. They just want to unwind after a long day of work, you know?" He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up casually. "We get a lot of business owners, a few politicians. They know not to act up. If someone goes too far all you have to do is call for a guard and they'll be kicked out. We have a zero tolerance policy."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Do you think you could handle it?"

 

MC closed her eyes for a moment. Could she? She smiled and nodded, opening her eyes. "Yes, sir. I believe so."

 

"We'll give you a trial run. If you don't like it or if you're not a good fit, you can back out." He took a drag of the cigarette and grinned at her. "So...you want to try to be a waitress? Or an attendant?"

 

"Um..." She thought for a moment. A waitress would be so physically taxing. An attendant would be emotionally draining. But... "I think I would be more suited as an attendant, sir."

 

"I believe so, too." He leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes roam over her. "We'll get you a uniform. Can you come in tomorrow night?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Good. You won't get a name or anything until you decide if you want to stick with it. You can stick with Ember tomorrow night. She'll guide you."

 

"Oh..." She felt a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, sir."

 

He waved a hand around dismissively. "I'll talk to her later tonight and she can relay the details to you. You can go now."

 

"Yes, sir." MC stood and smiled at him, bowing lightly. "Thank you very much."

 

She felt so much lighter as she stepped out of the man's office. It had gone so smoothly compared to what she had imagined. She waved at Maerin and her cousin beelined toward her, a huge grin on her face.

 

"Did it go good? It looks like it!" Maerin squeezed her tight. "I'll stop by your place after work and we'll talk all about it, okay?"

 

"Okay. Call me so I can let you in." She hesitated and then smiled. "Um...thank you, Maerin. Have a safe night."

 

"You too. Tell me when you get home, okay?"

 

MC nodded and extracted herself from her cousin's embrace. She hurried through the cabaret and outside.

 

It was just starting to darken as she stepped out of the building. MC sighed in relief. She was fine. Everything was _fine_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it really okay to go early?"

 

"Oh, yeah, of course. I need to show you around the place anyway."

 

MC bit her lip and let her cousin lead her to the cabaret. She had been elated the night before, happy she had been given a chance. But the nerves were back now. She fidgeted with the strap of her messenger bag.

 

"It'll be fine, MC." Maerin smiled back at her and pointed at an alley. "We go in through the back. Gotta keep the mystique, ya know. The customers might be put off if they see us out of uniform."

 

MC frowned as they hurried through the alley and to a back entrance. "Is this safe, though?"

 

"Mmhmm. Daddy makes sure we're escorted so no one hides in the alley to ambush us or anything."

 

She bit her lip again. "Do I have to call him that?"

 

Maerin laughed and shook her head. "Nah. You can call him sir if you want."

 

Maerin opened the door and pulled her into the building, turning to smile at a burly man leaning against a wall.

 

"Heya, Bryce. This is my cousin that I was telling you about. She's working with me tonight."

 

The man blinked and nodded, waving a hand around dismissively. MC hurried after her cousin, leaning forward to whisper to her. "Is that a body guard?"

 

"Yeah. We always have one back here. You can tell who the body guards are by their uniform. They wear grey suits with red ties and a red armband."

 

MC nodded, filing the information away for later use. She looked around curiously as she followed after Maerin. Was this backstage? It reminded her of when she was in school and would lend a hand organizing plays.

 

There were a few girls milling about, some dressed up and some still in street wear. They looked so casual chatting with each other and laughing. It made her relax a little.

 

"Let's get you dressed up first."

 

"Oh...okay."

 

Maerin led her to a fitting room. It was a bit dizzying looking at all the costumes and fabrics strewn everywhere. It was so...messy. MC wrinkled her nose. How could anyone find anything in such an untidy place?

 

"Heyyyy, Georgie, where are you?"

 

There was a mumble and MC jumped back as a man crawled out from underneath a fur coat. Maerin sighed and shook her head, a stern look on her face.

 

"Did you fall asleep in here _again_? You weren't up sewing all night again, were you?"

 

"Hmm? No." The man yawned and stood up, stretching. "Just taking a little nap."

 

Maerin rolled her eyes and pushed MC forward lightly. "Anyway. This is the new girl. She's doing a trial run tonight and needs an outfit."

 

"Yeah?" The man, Georgie, adjusted his glasses and looked her up and down. "A performer?"

 

"Nope. She's an attendant like me."

 

"Oh, really?" He stretched again and turned away, beginning to rummage through a trunk overflowing with corsets. "Could have pegged her for one. Whatever. You're a 36C, right?"

 

MC blinked and raised a brow. How did he know? "Y...yeah?"

 

"Thought so. Here." MC caught the corset tossed her way. A pair of fishnets and bloomers were hurled over as well. "What size shoe?"

 

"Um...size six."

 

"Oooh, tiny feet! Let's see. I gave you a blue outfit so...let's go with the silver heels."

 

MC took the heels as he handed them to her, eyeing them warily. It had been a while since he worn anything but kitten heels. She prayed she could maintain her balance.

 

"Six inch is regulation here," Maerin explained. "If you keep with us you'll get passes every week for a foot massage and a pedicure. If you become a hit, Daddy will cover other vanity expenses for you too."

 

"...huh." That seemed very generous. Was it normal in this line of work?

 

"If you pass the trial and really begin working I'll design custom uniforms for you," Georgie announced with a grin.

 

"I see..."

 

"Alright, time to get our butts in gear. Much to do. Thanks Georgie!"

 

Maerin waved goodbye to the man and pulled MC from the fitting room and toward what she assumed was a dressing room.

 

"Your makeup and hair is fine for today since you're a newbie, but Daddy will want you to amp it up a bit if you stay with us." Maerin pointed to a row of lockers. "You brought a lock, right?"

 

"Oh...yeah, I did."

 

"Good. Strip down. I'll help you with the corset."

 

MC nodded and began shucking her clothes off, tossing her bag and her street clothes into an unclaimed locker. She was surprised by the quality of the fishnets as she pulled them over her legs. They were so _soft_ \- nothing like the cheap ones she would grab off the shelves around Halloween. The bloomers fit so nicely, too. They were silk, just like she had thought. Would she wear these as her normal uniform? The man had said she would get a custom one...did that just mean patterns, colours?

 

She jumped as Maerin hugged her from behind suddenly. "Hey!"

 

"Stop staring into space, dork. Let me lace you up."

 

"Um...okay."

 

"Tell me if it's too tight, alright?"

 

MC nodded. "Kay."

 

It was...interesting being laced into the corset. She had never tried one on before. And it was a proper one, too. Nothing like those flimsy lingerie ones she saw online. It felt...weird. She could feel herself straighten out her back, hold her head up a bit higher. Would she be able to move alright in it?

 

"Too tight?"

 

"No...I don't think so."

 

"Good. Slip on your shoes, shove your key in your cleavage, and let's get going!"

 

MC couldn't help but giggle. Right, no pockets on this thing. Breasts could be convenient she supposed...

 

The heels fit like a glove. They were so shiny, too.

 

Maerin was eyeing her with a satisfied look when she turned around. "You look good, cuz. My boys are going to love ya."

 

"Your boys?"

 

"My regulars. Attendants normally get them, you know. Tonight will probably be Doctor Kim and Mr. Akuma. They're friends, usually have me for the whole night. They're a bit flirty but they mean no harm."

 

"...Okay."

 

MC bit her lip, feeling her heart flutter lightly. It would be fine. She would be _fine_.

 

"Righto. Follow me, my pupil."

 

"Pupil?"

 

"Yeah, call me Sensei."

 

Maerin giggled when MC stuck her tongue out her and grabbed her hand. She led her through the cabaret, showing her everything from the kitchen to the VIP lounge.

 

"It's so quiet..."

 

"Mmhmm. It'll pick up around seven or so." Maerin paused and waved to a woman suddenly. "Miss Mink!"

 

The woman walked over, a smile on her face. She was...beautiful. Older, but incredibly beautiful.

 

"Ah, Ember. I take it this is the new girl."

 

"Yes, ma'am." Maerin patted MC lightly on the shoulder. "MC, this is Miss Mink. She helps keeps us organized and runs things while Daddy is busy in the office. She'll let you know when you have a customer, give you a schedule, and all that jazz."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

 

"And a pleasure to meet you." The woman smiled. "Ember is one of our good girls. I trust you'll do well."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"Are you showing her everything, Ember? Making sure she knows the rules?"

 

"Yes, ma'am. I was just about to borrow Chell or one of the other boys to practice with before my regulars come in."

 

"That won't be necessary."

 

MC jumped and turned around, trying to keep herself from biting her lip. He- the owner- was standing by her, a satisfied look on his face.

 

"You look good, little lady."

 

"Thank you, sir." She felt an immediate sense of pride for being able to keep from stuttering.

 

"She can practice on me, Ember. Let the boys do their work."

 

"Zen, shouldn't you be finishing up prepping for tonight?"

 

The man- Zen?- rolled his eyes. "It's all done. Don't nag me, Mink."

 

"Someone has to."

 

Oh...MC glanced between the two. Old friends perhaps? He was smiling at her when she looked back at him.

 

"Come along, little lady. You too, Ember."

 

"Yes, Daddy!"

 

MC followed after her smiling cousin, nerves fluttering. Practicing on the boss? Well...that would be one way to assure proper training, right?

 

Zen sat down in a plush booth and patted it with one hand, the other raised and beckoning her. MC fixed a friendly but coy smile on her face, the expression something automatic. It was just like her mother's dinner parties, she told herself.

 

"That's a good smile."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

MC sank down next to him, Maerin doing the same on his opposite.

 

"When the customer sits down, ask them if they would like a drink." His arm reached out, resting over her shoulders and pulling her a bit closer. "Go on."

 

MC smiled and tilted her head to the side. It came automatic- something instinctive leftover from her mother's teachings. "May I get you something to drink, sir?"

 

"That's good. You know how to play cute, don't you?" He laughed, his fingers lightly running over her shoulder blade. "You can call a waitress over then. Most of the time they won't have you run to the bar, but there are some that will want it for the whole service experience."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Really then, it's all about keeping them happy. Light their cigarettes for them, keep the conversation flowing. Make them laugh, make them smile. And keep them drinking." His hand landed on her thigh. "There's really not much to explain. It should come naturally to someone like you. You know how it works. Keep them happy."

 

He seemed pleased as he watched her, his fingers delicately tracing a pattern on her thigh.

 

"You don't flinch. That's good." He pulled his hand from her thigh and lightly patted her cheek. "Keeping a pleasant expression is important. However...if they go too far, call for the bodyguards. They'll kick them out."

 

"How far is too far, sir?"

 

A small smirk crossed his face, fingers trailing from her cheek to her chin. "You'll be working with our normal customers. Don't let them grab you or pull you into their lap. No kisses on the lips, neck, etc. Nothing too inappropriate. I'm sure you can draw the line."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Don't let them bother you with wandering hands. A touch of the shoulder, a hand on your knee, a little tilt of your chin...that all is fine."

 

MC nodded, keeping her eyes on his. "This is just for normal customers?"

 

"You caught that?" His smirk grew. "Yes...for our VIP guests...you can allow them a bit more leniency. If you're alright with it, you can let them pull you into their lap, kiss your cheek, brush against you."

 

His gaze turned serious suddenly, his grip on her chin tightening. "But only- and I mean _only_ \- if you're alright with it. They don't get kicked out as easily. But I will make it so you don't have to meet with them if they bother you."

 

She smiled. "I understand, sir."

 

"You don't have to let anyone touch you if you don't want them to." He patted her cheek again and withdrew from her, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt. "But like I said, you won't be dealing with the VIP guests. At least not for now."

 

MC glanced at the table and picked up the lighter. She held it out to him, flicking it so the tiny flame erupted, and smiled sweetly. "Yes, sir."

 

He smiled at her as she lit it for his cigarette for him. "That's a good girl."

 

Maerin grinned at her, giving a thumbs up over Zen's shoulder. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from returning the grin. This was easy. A lot easier than she had expected. It was like a more truthful version of all the dinner parties she was forced to attend for her mother.

 

"Now...for drinks. You- of course- can't tell the guests, but your drinks will be heavily watered down for your safety."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"And as far as eating- you can snack as much as you want. No fee for you, of course."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Maerin piped up suddenly, resting her head on Zen's shoulder. "Oh, Daddy?"

 

"Yes, Ember?"

 

"What about tips? The thought just popped into my mind. Is she allowed to accept them tonight?"

 

"Good question." Zen smiled and took a drag of his cigarette. "You're more than free to accept tips. Only cash, though. Don't let them try to give you trinkets or anything like that. Oh, and another note- no giving out your phone number. No meeting with them outside of the club."

 

"Oh, yes sir." That made sense. It was all for their safety. "What should I do if they try?"

 

"Politely decline and tell them that your big, mean boss won't allow it." He winked at her, a little grin on his face. "Everyone knows the rules. It'll serve as a subtle warning."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"When they're done for the night, they'll clear their tab with Miss Mink. You won't have to deal with money unless they're tipping you."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He smiled and patted her cheek again. "You're taking all this in so easily. Do you have any questions?"

 

"My pay?" She did bite her lip then, embarrassed that the question slipped out without a thought.

 

"You'll get paid every Friday by Miss Mink. Minimum wage at the moment, plus seventy percent of your booking fees. And you won't have to split your tips, so don't worry about that."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"I'll have the guards keep a close eye on you tonight. Don't be nervous."

 

"I'm not." It was a lie. Even if the situation was a bit familiar, there was plenty to be nervous over. But...she wanted to seem confident in front of him. "I'll do well."

 

He cocked a brow, a smirk spreading across his face once more. "I like the attitude. Come see me at the end of your shift and we'll talk about your future at my establishment."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Right." He stood up and stretched. "I need to work before Mink bites my head off. Ember, make sure to take care of her tonight. Don't let anyone try to take advantage of her."

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

He left then, his fingers delicately tracing over her cheek as he walked away. MC let out a deep breath, feeling like she could breathe just a bit more easily.

 

"I think Daddy likes you."

 

"Really?" MC turned to her grinning cousin.

 

"Yeah. I think he does."

 

"Well, that's good, I guess."

 

"Come on, we have a little bit before things pick up. I'll introduce you to more people, kay?"

 

"'Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

She was _exhausted_.

 

It had been such a long night.

 

MC groaned and fell onto her bed, grateful to be home. She couldn't even begin to process how she felt.

 

_"Your cousin? Eh, she's so cute!"_

 

_"So cute! I wonder if we can get both of you from now on."_

 

The doctor and the lawyer. Maerin had been right thinking that they would come. They had stayed the entire shift, monopolizing their company. The two had been nice, just as Maerin had said they would be. Flirty...but nice.

 

_"You can speak French? Tell me you love me in French!"_

 

_"And then say that you love me more than this idiot!"_

 

MC rolled onto her back and reached down to her messenger bag, lightly touching the pocket where her wallet was stored.

 

_"A tip for you, sweetcheeks."_

 

Two hundred and fifty dollars. Not together, but from both of them. Enough money to cover her rent.

 

She stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to think. That much money? In those meager hours?

 

Her feet ached lightly from the heels. She had a headache from the music. Her torso felt sore from the corset, her back felt so tight. She was tired, unused to staying up so late.

 

_"You did good tonight, little lady. Do you want to stay on board?"_

 

He had stepped out at one point and made his way to the VIP section. He had leaned over the balcony, smoking and chatting with a group of men. His scarlet eyes had trailed her movements, making her feel like an ant underneath a magnifying glass.

 

_"Yes, sir."_

 

She was tired. She felt overwhelmed. She could feel tears well up suddenly and crawled under the covers, pulling the blanket over her head.

 

_"I'm glad. Well then...let's name you. How about...Pearl? No, that's kind of lame. Rose?...no, cliche. What about...Doll? You sort of remind me of one...you okay with that?"_

 

_"Um...sure?"_

 

_"Doll it is."_

 

She pulled the covers tighter and closed her eyes. Doll. Wasn't that as cliche as Rose? MC yawned. It didn't matter. She could be Doll.

 

The name didn't matter. The money was what mattered. She needed to swing by her landlord's office in the morning and pay her rent.

 

She yawned again and curled up more. She could sort the rest of her feelings when she woke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doll!"

 

MC paused and took a deep breath before turning around, a polite smile automatically popping up onto her face.

 

"Yes, Echo?"

 

Her smile was greeted with a scowl. The brunette woman in front of her scoffed, not even attempting to hide her glare. "Daddy wants _you_."

 

"Thanks."

 

The woman huffed and turned away, an overwhelming waft of perfume trailing after her.

 

MC sighed and headed to the Zen's office.

 

Echo. Echo was a pain.

 

She had been working at the cabaret for a little over a week now. And everything was...well, everything was great. The customers seemed to like her. She was earning more than generous tips, her request rate was steadily rising, no one had tried anything out of line, and she adored the uniforms that Georgie was making for her. It was so much better than expected.

 

The one thorn in her side was Echo.

 

She was a pretty girl- even she would admit that. But she was very...bratty. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. She was a _brat_. She threw temper tantrums and pouted the second something didn't go her way. Maerin had said Zen put up with her since she was such a popular act but...but she was so annoying. And she had singled out MC the first day.

 

Nothing she did was right, according to her. She was too frigid or too suggestive or too loud or too dull. Nothing could satisfy her. Maerin had said that she was trying to just put her in her place but...it felt something different from that. She had dealt with bratty nuisances plenty of times before. This felt more like jealousy. It always got worse whenever Zen would call for her or give her attention. Echo would pitch a fit.

 

She sighed and bit her lip. She would just have to put up with it. Maybe she should talk to Mink?

 

She raised her hand to the office door, ready to knock.

 

It flew open before she could, though, and she stepped back in surprise.

 

"Oh? What's this?"

 

She couldn't help the little squeak that escaped as a hand shot out, grabbing her chin and tilting her face up.

 

"A new toy, Zen?"

 

Strange eyes...

 

MC blinked, feeling her heart speed up and her cheeks flush. Who was this man? His grin was so wide, his gaze so intense. She tried not to squirm as he stared down at her.

 

"A new girl, Seven. That's Doll."

 

"Doll? How _fitting_." The man let go of her, patting her cheek lightly. "I'll catch you later, Zenny."

 

He walked away and she stared after him for a moment. Who was he?

 

"Doll."

 

MC jumped and shook her head, trying to get the imagine of the man out of her mind. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her, clasping her hands together to hide the fact that they were trembling ever so lightly.

 

"Um..." She blinked, trying to gather her thoughts. "Um...Echo said you wanted to see me, sir?"

 

"Yeah, have a seat."

 

She sank down into the chair gratefully, forcing a smile on her face. Zen studied her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he quietly smoked.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Um, yeah. That just surprised me." She tried to make her smile more natural. "Sorry, sir."

 

"It's fine." He took a drag of his cigarette and leaned back. "That was Seven. He's a close, _personal_ friend of mine. Make sure to treat him well if he's ever around."

 

"Oh...yes, sir, of course."

 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You might see him sooner rather than later. I called you in because I wanted to ask if you were interested in working the VIP area."

 

She blinked, staring at him. "Um...but..."

 

"I know, you've only been here a very short while. But...you've caught the attention of a few patrons." He pointed the cigarette at her. "They want to know why you're downstairs and not with them. I'm not going to force you to leap into it just yet, but...the option is there."

 

MC bit her lip. The VIP area? She was just starting to get the hang of working the main floor. "Um...well...I'm not really sure about that, sir."

 

"That's understandable." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "How about you give it a little test run and see how you like it?"

 

"A test run?" She felt her brow quirk. "But if I decide I don't like it, won't those patrons just become disappointed?"

 

"Good point. So." He grinned suddenly, the expression wolfish. "How about you be my girl tonight? I have a friend coming over tonight. You can keep him and I company. It won't be the same, but you can at least observe the other girls working."

 

She could feel her cheeks begin to flush. His girl? Did he really have to refer to it like that? MC bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath, trying to keep her reaction in check. "Well...why not? Sure."

 

"Excellent!" Zen's grin gew as he leaned back in his chair. "It won't be too long of a wait. I'll have Mink fetch you when I want you."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Don't take any bookings until then. It would be a pain to pry you from someone. If you want, you can play waitress or you can help out Georgie or something." He waved his hand around dismissively. "Just keep yourself busy."

 

"Yes, sir. Am I free to go?"

 

He nodded, taking a drag on his cigarette. MC let herself out of the office, closing the door behind her gently. The VIP area? Echo would pitch a fit she found out.

 

She sighed. "What a pain."

 

"A pain?"

 

MC jumped, hand flying to her chest. "Jesus Christ, Maerin. You scared the hell out of me."

 

Her cousin laughed and threw an arm around her. "Sorry, cuz. Is something up, though? Why were you talking to Daddy?"

 

"Oh..." She frowned. "He was asking if I wanted to start working the VIP area."

 

"Whaaaat? Already?"

 

"You sound just as surprised as me." MC smiled a bit. "Later tonight he's going to call me up and have me keep him and some guest company."

 

"A guest?" Maerin cocked her brow. "I wonder who it could be?"

 

She just shrugged and began to walk toward the bar. Maerin followed after her, high heels clicking sharply against the wooden floor.

 

"Why does he want you to work the VIP area?"

 

"He said some patrons have been asking after me." MC frowned. "I guess they got annoyed that they couldn't request me up there or something."

 

"Ah, man. Well...I hope it works out." Something worrying seemed to pass over Maerin's face, her teeth biting lightly at her bottom lip for a moment.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Um, no...I just...I saw one of Daddy's friends earlier so I'm wondering if he'll be joining or if it'll be someone else."

 

"You mean that red head with golden eyes?" She shivered lightly. "God, I hope not. He seems kind of scary."

 

Maerin grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her to the side, eyes wide. "Seven. You met _Seven_?"

 

"Um...kind of?" She winced as her cousin squeezed her forearm. "Maerin, that hurts."

 

"Shit, sorry." Her cousin let go, a serious look coming onto her face. "Did he do anything to you?"

 

"Um..." She could feel her cheeks heat up and shook her head. "N-not really. I met him when I was going into Zen's office."

 

"Stay away from him."

 

"What?"

 

" _Stay away_ from him." Maerin grabbed her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. "I mean it. If you can avoid it, stay the hell away from him. He's _dangerous_."

 

"Dangerous? What...?" She frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

"Listen..." Maerin was biting her lip again, brows furrowed. "Daddy is a _good_ person. He takes cares of us and never tries anything. But...he...he has some connections with some dangerous people. Seven is one of them. He's dangerous, MC. Just...try to stay on his good side and avoid him if you can."

 

"...what do you mean by dangerous people?"

 

She felt a vague sense of panic suddenly, her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. Dangerous people? She didn't mean...no. No way. That was just in the movies, in books.

 

Maerin's fingers were digging into her shoulders now, worry on her face. "MC, just...listen. You can trust Daddy, you really can. He's a good person. But-"

 

A grating voice snapped suddenly, cutting off Maerin. "What the hell are you two doing? Shouldn't you be working?"

 

MC took a deep breath, frustration running through her. The worst timing. Echo had the worst timing.

 

She gritted her teeth and turned around, forcing a smile onto her face. "Just having a small chat. I was asking Ember about one of her clients."

 

"You need to get back to work. Don't be a slacker."

 

How much trouble would she get in if she smacked the girl? MC took another deep breath, trying to keep her temper in check.

 

"I'll talk to you later, MC."

 

She felt her cousin squeeze her shoulder lightly before walking away. MC frowned as Echo turned and stomped off.

 

What did Maerin mean? Should she be worried? Should she make some kind of excuse up to get out of serving Zen and his friend? Would she be safe?

 

This was troubling. She had been lulled into a sense of safety since she had started working. She had almost forgot how dangerous people could be. What should she do?

 

"Doll, sweetie!"

 

MC blinked, glancing up. Mink was striding over to her, a friendly little smile on her face. She looked elegant as ever with her hair swept up and a stole draped over her shoulder.

 

"Yes, ma'am?"

 

"It's time to go see Zen. Be a good girl and do your best, okay?" There was something in the way she said that...it made MC want to shiver. "Hurry up, don't keep them waiting."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

MC hurried off, trying to keep from biting her lip. She didn't really want to head up there. Maerin had better explain things to her after work. She would force the girl to come home with her if she had to.

 

The stairs up to the VIP lounge felt so steep. A wave of nerves ran through her. She had never been up there when it was busy, the only time being when Maerin had been giving her a tour. What would it be like?

 

"Doll, babe, come here."

 

Her eyes immediately snapped over to Zen at the sound of his voice. He was smirking, casually relaxing in one of the booths. Two security guards stood just a bit away, bored but diligent expressions on their faces.

 

She hurried over, doing her best to not look nervous. Who was that boy with him? He looked so young with his bright blonde hair a wide violet eyes. Was he even old enough to be at the cabaret? He looked so young...

 

She smiled as she approached the booth, thanking god it wasn't the other man.

 

"Hello, sir."

 

Zen patted the booth. "Sit down, Doll."

 

She slid into the booth, sitting next to him. He threw his arm around her shoulder and grinned. "Doll, this is Yoosung. He's a good friend of mine."

 

How did this boy know Zen? He looked so...well, he looked out of place. MC cocked her head lightly, smiling sweetly as she leaned over. "A pleasure to meet you."

 

"It's nice to meet you too!" So friendly. She felt a bit of relief. "I didn't know you hired a new girl, Zen."

 

"Yeah, she's been here about a week or so." He waved a waitress over. "You want a drink, Yoosung?"

 

"Nah. Jaehee would kill me if she smelled beer on me when I get back."

 

Jaehee. Was that his girlfriend? She found herself curious. What was a cute little blondie like him doing in the cabaret? How did he know Zen?

 

"Eh? Come on, you can tell her I made you drink with me."

 

The boy laughed, the sound light and carefree. "Sure then. If you'll take the heat."

 

"Right." Zen grinned up at the waitress. "Two beers and...you want something, Doll?"

 

"I'll have a glass of merlot, if that's alright."

 

"You heard the lady."

 

The twitch in the waitress's lips as she nodded and turned away did not escape MC's notice. She wanted to sigh. Had she made another enemy?

 

"So, Doll." MC looked back over at Yoosung. "You like it here?"

 

"Oh, _of course_." She smiled sweetly. He seemed like someone who would like a peppy gal. She needed to go the bubbly route. "It's _so_ much fun!"

 

"Fun?" Zen laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "You're a good girl to say that."

 

"I am having fun, though." It was mostly true. She smiled and batted her eyes up at him. "It's been really nice."

 

"I'm happy to hear that." Yoosung propped his head up on his hands, a grin on his face. "Zen can be cocky, but he's a pretty good guy, you know."

 

"Should I not be?" A smirk was on his face now. "And what do you mean pretty good? I'm the best and you know it."

 

"So narcissistic."

 

"You would be too if you had my looks, kid."

 

MC couldn't help but giggle. This wasn't as bad as she thought. Of course it would be different if she were with anyone else...but it was nice.

 

"Your drinks, Daddy."

 

She could feel the waitress staring at. MC flicked her gaze up and smiled, wanting to snap at the girl that she wasn't her enemy. She tipped her to the side instead, though, and took her glass of wine with a "thank you."

 

"I can't believe they call you 'Daddy.'" Yoosung sighed, a disbelieving smile on his face. "Doesn't it weird you out?"

 

MC wanted to laugh. She covered it with a sip of the merlot instead. The boy had said what she had been thinking.

 

"Eh...not really. I've heard that ever since I started fooling around." She could feel him shrug, his arm around her pulling her closer. "It's just a thing, ya know."

 

"Do you call him that, Doll?"

 

She felt herself flush a little, a bit of nervousness running through her. "No, I just call him 'sir.'"

 

"See! She thinks it's weird too!"

 

"Oh, n-no!" MC waved her hands lightly in protest. "It just...I think my calling him sir is a bit more suiting for me."

 

The two men chuckled, Zen squeezing her shoulder once again. She couldn't lie to herself. It did feel kind of nice to be right up against him. He smelled good, some kind of spicy cologne mixing with the faint scent of smoke. It reminded her of her older brother. It felt...safe.

 

"Oh ho, it's the Doll baby again."

 

MC felt herself stiffen immediately. She swallowed and glanced up and over.

 

Honey eyes and hair the color of dried blood. What was _he_ doing back at the club?

 

"Eh, Seven? What are you doing back here?" Zen squeezed her shoulder again. Was he comforting her? "Forget something?"

 

"Nope. Just came to pick up the kid. Our dame wants him back asap. _Someone_ has a list of chores he needs to finish." Seven laughed as Yoosung shot up in his seat. "Come on, blondie. I have two other places to be before you get home to your whuppin'."

 

"God..." Yoosung sighed, shoulders slumping. "Yes, sir."

 

"And I'll see you," MC nearly jumped as his fingers ran along her cheek, "later. Catch ya, Zenny boy."

 

"Later."

 

She couldn't help but stare as the man sauntered away, one arm thrown over Yoosung's shoulders while he twirled a cane in his free hand. He was...so strange. That was the only way to describe him. Scary and strange.

 

"Doll."

 

MC blinked and jerked her attention back to Zen, a smile quickly forming on her face. "Yes, sir?"

 

"You okay?" His eyes were narrowed again, just as they had been when he had asked in the office.

 

MC cleared her throat and nodded, keeping the smile on her face as best she could. "Oh, um, yes sir."

 

"Seven scares you, doesn't he?"

 

"I..." MC bit her lip, wanting to lie. "Um..."

 

"It's okay." Again, he squeezed her shoulder. "You should be at least a little scared of him."

 

"I suppose I shouldn't ask why."

 

"You got that right, babe." He grinned and patted her on the cheek lightly, fingers moving to brush her hair back. "Just be nice to him, okay?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

His fingers roamed down slowly, trailing against her neck and to her collarbone. "Are you sure you don't want to perform?"

 

"I think I'm much better suited to this, sir." She offered a small smile. "I don't have the talent to perform."

 

"I want to see you try, though." His grin became wolfish, his face leaning closer to hers. "You're so cute. And I know you were in theater in school. It can't be stage fright holding you back."

 

She almost backed away from him. She merely smiled wider, though. Was he testing her? His eyes widened ever so slightly when she tilted her face, moving just a little bit closer. "It's not. I just don't have that sort of talent."

 

"Have you ever tried?" He didn't move away but she could swear he was backing off somehow. Something in the way his brow cocked, maybe.

 

"No, I haven't."

 

"You could always try out a little routine on me." His grin grew, fingers trailing back up to rest underneath her chin.

 

"With all due respect, sir," she smiled as sweetly as possible, "I'll have to pass on that."

 

He laughed, pulling away from her and resting against the booth. "You're more feisty than I thought, babe. I was just teasing. I won't force you to do anything."

 

"Thank you, sir." She took a sip of her wine, hiding a small smile from him. "Do you still want me up here?"

 

"Yeah, keep me company for a little bit." He yawned suddenly and stretched. "Talk to me, babe. Do you really like it here?"

 

"I do." She felt his arm fall back on her shoulder and smiled. "It's nice working with my cousin. And the clients have been nice so far."

 

"No one's given you any trouble?"

 

"No..." MC hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. Would she be a snitch if she told him about Echo? "I think I get along with most everyone."

 

"Most everyone?"

 

"Oh, you know. You can't get along with _everyone_." She kept her voice light, trying to sound casual.

 

"Let me guess...Echo?" MC kept quiet, opting to drink from the wine glass again. Zen sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Figures. She's a bit of a problem."

 

"Why not let her go?"

 

"She draws in a good amount of money. Some guys really love the brat, you know." He frowned and rubbed his chin. "It's about time I give her another talk, though. I don't want her pulling anything with you or the rest of the girls."

 

"Please don't bring this up to her." MC bit her lip. "I don't want any more trouble."

 

"I won't, babe. Just try to ignore her. She's not your boss."

 

That made her smile. He was right. "Yes, sir."

 

"And don't let any of the other girls push you around either. I have high expectations of you, little lady. So you better not let them scare you."

 

High expectations? MC raised a brow as she watched him take a sip of his beer. What did that mean? "...yes, sir. I understand."

 

His hand slipped up from her shoulder to the top of her head, patting it lightly. "That's a good girl."

 

A smile popped up onto her face from that, completely unbidden. She couldn't help it. He really did remind her of her older brother. It probably wasn't a good thing...but it was nice, even though the affection was superficial.

 

"Hey, Doll. How do you-"

 

"Daddy!"

 

He groaned and snapped his head forward as one of the servers ran up to him. " _What_ is it, Bambi?"

 

"There's a guy downstairs causing a fuss about cake?" The girl frowned. "Miss Mink told me to come get you."

 

"Cake? Oh, god _damn_." Zen frowned and waved a hand. "I got it. Tell her I'll be down in a sec."

 

"Yes, Daddy!"

 

"Doll, sweetie? You can go back to work now."

 

"Yes, sir." A sense of curiousness ran through her as she shuffled out of the booth. What had he meant to say? What was cake?

 

Did she really want to know?

 

Her thoughts were all mixed up as she wandered back downstairs. It had been a strangely eventful night.

 

"Maerin had better explain things," she couldn't help but mutter to herself.

 

"Hey, is that Doll?"

 

MC flicked her gaze up to see a grinning man in suspenders and a bow tie. Mr. Gray. Professor at the university and one of the more easy going clients.

 

MC smiled at him and flipped her hair back, strolling over to him. "Heya, Mr. Gray. You want to grab a drink with me?"

 

"You bet your garter belt I do." His grin was infectious. "Let's grab something. I want to tell you about the new TA I got. You're going to _die_ when I tell you how he messed up the lesson."

 

MC smiled sweetly and let him wrap an arm around her waist. She would figure out everything later on.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're _shitting_ me."

 

"No...I'm sorry, MC."

 

MC just stared at Maerin. The mafia. The... _mafia_.

 

She wanted to laugh.

 

"Why would you tell me to get a job at a fucking cabaret run by the goddamn _mafia_ , Maerin?"

 

"Daddy isn't part of the mafia!" Her cousin bit her lip, a regretful look on her face. "He's just...he's a friend of the family. He...he runs it and, um..."

 

"He's a fucking middleman for them. Jesus _fuck_ , Maerin." MC grabbed her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"You needed a job! Look, MC." She grabbed her arm. "Look, Daddy isn't a bad guy. The cabaret isn't bad. And...and the guys aren't bad either. We've known much worse."

 

"They're not that bad?" She was being too loud, she knew. She couldn't help herself. She was beginning to panic. "You told me to stay away from that Seven guy. Zen did too!"

 

"Okay...he might be a bit bad." Maerin sighed. "But...look. There are a lot worse people in the city. You know that, I know that. Remember Peter? That fuck caught with the trafficking ring? He was much worse than them."

 

"They're the _mafia_ , Maerin. They _kill_ people."

 

"And what the fuck do you think my dad did, huh? What do you think your dad did? When those people were trying to go after them, trying to go after their company? Huh? You think they just disappeared quietly? You think they let them off?"

 

MC turned her head away, biting the inside of her cheek.

 

"Remember how they tried to kidnap you? You think your dad paid them off?" Maerin's voice was rising, frustration seeping into it. "MC. Things aren't always black and white. Look. You can quit if you want. But...you're not going to get killed. You're not going to get caught up in it."

 

"If I'm working in that club, I'm a part of it though." She was getting a headache.

 

"MC...I've worked there for over a year." Maerin took a deep breath. "Look. _Seven_ is scary. Yes. But...the family...the family isn't bad. Really. I've met most of the main figures. They're not bad."

 

"What do they do? Is it drugs?"

 

Maerin was biting her lip when she looked over. "Weapons, mostly. At least...that's what I heard last. Some drugs."

 

"Jesus Christ..."

 

"Is it any worse than your brother selling at university? Or cousin Jon's little _escort_ service?" Maerin squeezed her arm lightly. "Look...nothing...nothing will happen. They have the cops in their pocket. MC, the club is _good_. Daddy is _good_. You're not going to get hurt."

 

"You don't know that." MC closed her eyes and yanked her arm from Maerin's grasp. "What about our _family_ , Maerin? What if something happens to us? What if we piss one of them off and they go after Keii? What if they go after your little sister?"

 

"They won't." Maerin's voice sounded quiet. "Nothing like that will happen."

 

MC stayed silent, jittering her leg.

 

"MC...you were happy working there before you found out. Just...just pretend you didn't hear anything, okay? Didn't you make good money tonight? Didn't you have fun with Daddy and Yoosung?"

 

"Is that kid part of it too?" MC opened her eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

 

"Yeah. He's just a footman."

 

"A little kid like him?" She felt her brow furrow. "Why?"

 

"I don't know." Maerin was biting her lip again, pulling her legs up to her chest. "He's super sweet but he's a tough one."

 

"Then...what is that Seven guy?"

 

"I...I don't really know. Um...I think..." Her cousin looked away from her, fingers digging into her arms. "I think he might...might be the underboss."

 

"Jesus _fuck_."

 

"They're not there that often, MC. Like...Yoosung does pick ups about two, three times a week. You'll see him most often. The rest come in randomly but it's not...not that often."

 

"How long have you known about this?"

 

"Um...maybe about three months since I started working there?" Maerin shrugged. "I've been fine all this time. You'll be fine too."

 

"I don't know." When she closed her eyes she could see Seven grinning down at her. She could almost feel his fingers on her chin. "I just...it's scary."

 

"Wasn't it scary when you worked at the dinner and had to worry about robberies? Wasn't it scary when you worked at the factory and saw that woman's arm get crushed?" MC cringed as she was forced to remember it, her hand flying to her mouth. "You're honestly safer working at Daddy's."

 

"Safer?" She almost laughed. "Yeah, okay."

 

"No, really." Maerin's expression was completely serious. "If there's any hint of harassment, Daddy puts a stop to it. And anyone who knows what's going on knows not to act up. If anything happens to us, they get punished. _Severely_."

 

"Maerin..." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm tired. I don't want to think about this anymore."

 

"Look...you have tomorrow off, right? Just...relax. Think about it then."

 

"...fine."

 

"You want me to go home?"

 

MC sighed and shook her head. "No, you can stay. Just...let's go to bed. Okay?"

 

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

MC stared down at her coffee mug. The contents had long grown cold, the taste stale.

 

She was tired. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before. The morning had proved awkward. Maerin had left the apartment almost immediately after waking up, her bottom lip bitten and a worried look on her face.

 

MC sighed and leaned back, running her hand through her hair.

 

Why?  
Why did she have to find all of that out?

 

She had been happy working there. She was making good money, she was enjoying herself. It was the first place she had worked at that she felt confident.

 

So why. Why did she have to learn the dirty little secrets behind the cabaret?

 

Part of her wanted to just forget it and bury the memory deep down inside. Part of her wanted to hand in a two weeks notice immediately. Part of her wanted to say "fuck it" and keep going.

 

She didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. It felt so surreal. It felt like she had woke up in the middle of some late night drama. How did she get in such a place? Why did that small bit of happiness she was gaining get kicked away?

 

Her head was starting to hurt. She needed to get out of the apartment and clear her mind.

 

She got ready, touching up the makeup left over from the night before and pinning her hair up before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and an old hoodie.

 

The sun was so bright when she stepped outside.

 

MC squinted and put on a pair of sunglasses. When was the last time she had really seen the sun? She had been getting home so early in the morning and passing out right as the sun was beginning to rise. She had always been a bit of a night owl...but wasn't that a bit much?

 

Should she count that as a reason to quit?

 

She bit her lip as she began walking, unsure of where she was going and uncaring.

 

Did she _want_ to quit? Where would she go if she did? She really didn't want to go back to a factory again. She didn't want to try a diner or, god forbid, some fast food chain.

 

And she sure as _hell_ wouldn't crawl back to her mother.

 

So...what was she supposed to do?

 

A groan escaped from her. Her mind just kept going in loops, questions repeating themselves over and over again without any answer.

 

She was so tired.

 

MC sighed and glanced around. Where was she? Third street? Maybe she should get something to eat then. There was that Thai place she liked. Maybe something warm in her stomach would help her?

 

She turned around to make her way to the restaraunt, nearly bumping into someone as she did.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"It's fine! Oh, wait, Doll?"

 

Shit.

 

MC took a step back, looking up to see Yoosung standing in front of her. His smile was so friendly as he rocked forward on the balls of his feet, something like excitement in those strange violet eyes of his.

 

"Oh...hello, Yoosung." At least it wasn't an _actual_ client. "How are you today?"

 

"Oh, I'm good. I was just going to grab something to eat before heading home. How are you?"

 

MC eyed him from behind her sunglasses. He looked so tired. Had he been working all night? What...what exactly did he do work wise? "I was just about to get something to eat myself."

 

"Oh? You want to come with me? I'll treat ya."

 

Lunch? With that mafia squirt? MC felt a brow raise. Well...maybe she could learn a thing or two. "Sure. Thank you, Yoosung."

 

"Is the pho place okay? I've been dying for it lately."

 

"Sounds great."

 

His smile was so cheery as he led her to the restaurant. How could he be so peppy? What sort of "soldier" was he supposed to be?

 

MC bit her lip and put her sunglasses up on her head as they walked into the restaurant. It was quiet, thank god.

 

The waitress led them to a booth in the back and let them be. Yoosung immediately picked up the menu, his eyes scanning it happily.

 

She had the surreal feeling again, the feeling that this was all some strange dream.

 

"I think I'll go with the beef. What about you, Doll?"

 

"Oh." MC blinked, shaking her head lightly. "Um, I'll have the same, I guess."

 

Yoosung smiled at her, propping his head up on his hand. "Good choice. The chicken one here is pretty good, too. But I think the chef said the other night that he wasn't happy with the size of them lately. He said they were a bit small. Not to his standards for the restaurant."

 

She felt her brow raise. "You know the chef?"

 

"Oh, yeah." His laugh was light and carefree. "I'm a delivery boy. I know a ton of people."

 

Delivery boy. Right.

 

MC struggled to keep the skeptical look off her face. "Is that how you know Zen?"

 

"Zen?" Yoosung grinned and shook his head. "Nah, I met him a long time ago. He was the one who got me the job."

 

"Oh yeah?" She tried to keep her voice casual as she leaned back in the booth. "That was nice of him."

 

"Yeah. He wanted to have me work at the club. But..." He shrugged. "I was too young."

 

MC merely hummed and nodded, eyes flicking over to the waitress as she approached. Yoosung ordered for them, yawning as the woman walked off again.

 

"Tired?"

 

"Hmm?" He blinked and nodded, an embarrassed little smile crossing his face. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I had just got off work when I bumped into you."

 

She felt her brow cock. "Really? So you work the night shift?"

 

"Mmm, yeah. I'm going to uni so I have to work at night." Yoosung grinned again, resting his chin on his hand. "It's the only time I can work."

 

"Aren't you tired? School and a late night job?" MC bit her lip, appraising him. "You're not focusing on your school work?"

 

"Oh, I am. It's just that *yawn* I need the money. I'm on scholarship, but it really doesn't cover everything so I have to bring in cash on the side."

 

She could feel herself frowning. So he was working for them because of school? Did his parents know? Couldn't he do something less dangerous?

 

"So...what are you going for?"

 

His face immediately lit up, the grin on his face wide and excitement in his eyes. "Veterinary science! One I graduate, my boss is going to help me set up a practice."

 

She forced a smile on her face, something panging in her chest. Was he being serious? Would they really do that for him? If they were...they couldn't be that bad...right? "That's great, Yoosung. You must have a really nice boss then."

 

"Well..." His smile slipped, something sulking taking its place. "It's not like he's a _bad_ boss or anything. I mean, he is doing this for me. But...we don't really get along a lot."

 

"Oh yeah? Does he overwork you?"

 

"Well...he doesn't. I actually don't see him that often. I don't know. It's just his attitude, I guess." Yoosung sighed, a grumpy expression on his face. "He's just...what's the way to put it? Aloof?"

 

"Aloof?" Her brow raised again. "But...didn't you say he's going to help you? That's not aloof, is it?"

 

Yoosung shrugged. "I mean, it's nice. But...I don't know. There's just something about him. He's not a bad guy at all. He helps us out a lot. He's very generous. But...he's, um, I don't know."

 

MC laughed quietly. "It's okay. You don't have to force yourself. Sometimes you just don't like people all that much."

 

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled up at the waitress as she placed their food on the table.

 

He was so...normal. He was just a normal kid. Why would he agree to working for them? Why would he be okay with it? Why would Zen shove him down that path? How did Zen get involved?

 

She had so many questions.

 

"So...Doll."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you really like working there?"

 

MC blinked and dropped her gaze to the bowl. "I...yeah. I do."

 

"You don't look like you do. At least, right now. You seemed happy last night."

 

He was frowning when she peeked up at him, something like concern in his eyes.

 

"I...well." She forced a smile. She knew she couldn't tell him. "I do like it. Sometimes I wonder if it's okay for me to work there, though."

 

"Eh, why?" He took a bite of the pho and tapped the table. "Zen said you were pretty popular. He thought you were having fun."

 

"Well...yes." MC bit her lip. "I was enjoying it. But...it's...um..." She sighed. "I don't know. It's just not a normal job."

 

"You're not hurting anyone. You're having fun." Yoosung smiled at her, head tilting to the side. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with working there. It's a good place. Zen is great guy. I really look up to him, you know."

 

"Do you?"

 

"Yeah, I do. He would _never_ put anyone in harm's way. And he always looks out for everyone." His smile grew a bit. "You never have to worry about anything when he's around. He has your back."

 

"Yeah..."

 

She wanted to sigh. MC felt very tired suddenly.

 

She tried not to stare at him as they ate. She just had too many questions, too many thoughts swirling around in her head.

 

It was clear that he was a good kid. She didn't know everything about him but...but she could just tell. He was so happy talking about his dreams for the future, so sincere. It completely baffled her that he was okay with working there. Surely...surely he wouldn't stay if they were that bad. Right?

 

So...if someone like him could be okay with it...

 

Well. It wasn't like she was working for them...right?

 

MC bit her lip. She still had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy.
> 
> I've been hella distracted lately. My mind is scatterbrained as heck. I accidentally stumbled into Haikyuu hell again so my attention is just...not there. Right now I have...15???? different MM fics I'm working on (including this one). Most are one-shots, but the rest are actual works.
> 
> And I, um, may have 5 HQ ones as well.
> 
> I know, I know.
> 
> BUT. I'm trying to get my shit together and focus on a few instead of jumping erratically from one to another. And I've made a promise to myself to NOT try to post new fics until I've got a lot of material prepped just in case writer's block hits.
> 
> Serious thanks to all those that read my stuffs. I hope what I write can entertain you.


End file.
